Corvus Agraeli
Corvus Agraeli '(Core-vus Ah-gray-lee) is a Gryllian who was sent to hunt down a crime lord name Mantequilla. However, implications occured during his mission that left him boarding with a group of bounty hunters so that he could complete his mission. Personality Corvus is naive and rather inexperienced warrior in terms of being on the battlefield. He can be awkward during social interactions due to him being put under military training since he was young. However, in situations of battle, he can vocalize very well. Biography 'Early Years Corvus E. Agraeli was born on a Gryllian agriculture and shipbuilding world called Nexus. He grew up normally and worked in shipyard construction facilities in orbit while helping his family's farming business. Once he became of age, he was sent to a military academy upon another world. This world was jungle-like and held a high gravity=(of which all Gryllian soldiers and soldiers-in-training are recommended to train upon). Once undergoing a series of increasingly challenging events, he was sent to another military academy for advanced training. After completion of a series of trials, he was given the opportunity to go on a mission to seek and hunt down Alliance insurrectionists of which had threatened the Imperium for some time. 'The Hunt for Mr. Mantequilla' Corvus was given a mission to hunt down a man by the name of Mantequilla. He was to execute the man in account that the man had performed over a hundred crimes, all of which were related to theft, murder, drug trafficking, and a numerous other subjects. During the intial hunt,he found Mantequilla's base under assualt and already almost ridden of his soldiers, and then ran into a conflict between Chaos, a bounty hunter, Hadrianus Quintus T. Aurelius, and Fluke Doyle, people out of time. He came up to them and with his weapon and intimidating sudden appearance, had them agree to not kill each other, but to instead go after Mr. Mantequilla with Chaos taking lead. They eventually went to an area where everyone was deciding what to do to the man. When Chaos ran in and killed the man, they found that the man was not Mr. Mantequilla, but merely a look-a-like.They eventually banded together upon Spike's, another bounty hunter, ship. Though, mishaps did occur. They eventually chased after for Mr. Mantequilla, detecting him on and landing upon a moon named'' Solaris Dickfart, which roused some comments. The crew split up upon landing to cover more when Gluttony, bounty hunting partner and technical twin of Chaos, of whom she was partnered with at the moment, were attacked by Maria and her partner Alex. Corvus went in to help, but was stopped by Alex, whom had an LMG trained on him. Corvus swapped out his rifle and whipped out two pistols, aiming at both people, a rookie mistake that could've costed him his life. He managed to smooth the moment over, keeping death from occuring. Agreeing on the original target, they all chased after the man, whom was located on his ship. '''Dark Operations Division' Soon after the killing of Mr. Mantequilla, the Dark Operations Division offered him a job as an officer. The Dark Operations Division was a top secret branch of the Special Operations Division of the Gryllian Imperium. Most of its functions are unknown, even unknown by Gryllisus. Corvus was ordered to, afterwards, stick with the crew and implant a device into the back of the crew's captain, Spike. He did so, but with hesitation due to moral issues. Nevertheless, he kept around, leaving occasionally to do paper work and such. At one point, an operative named Agony, a genetically mutated human, attacked the crew and many were injured. Corvus was there to merely help. Afterwards, Agony destroyed the ship's engines and crashed the vessel into a swamp planet. The crew stayed and survived the planet for a short time before finding a way off. Category:Gryllian Characters